Bleeding Heart
by omgromance
Summary: AU all muggle Lily and Severus have been friends since childhood. Now Snape has chosen to work for an extremest Republican candidate Tom Riddle, who wants to rid the country of people like Lily. Lily's chosen to work on a campaign for Democrat Albus Dumbledore, who preaches equality. This is where she meets James, a young bleeding-heart liberal in charge of Albus's campaign


**I don't mean to insult anyone's political party, but I probably have. Enjoy. **

It's the end of the summer and two friends were meeting up in a trendy café in Brooklyn, New York City.

A beautiful redhead sat on the end of the table, a tall greasy young man on the other.

"I can't believe were out and tomorrow we're both going to be working on campaigns, just like we always said we would." Lily smiled happily as she took a sip of her lemon tea. Lily and Snape were childhood friends who had just graduated from college, both as political science majors. "Though it's not too late you could come back from the dark side."

He rolled his eyes, "Republicans are _not _the dark side, and we just care about real policies more than ridiculous social issues."

The auburn waves shook in disgust, "Now I remember why I don't discuss politics with you."

Lily Evans was in many ways a lovely young women, she had turned 23 the previous winter and had fair skin, green eyes and long auburn hair. But anyone who knew Lily also knew she was very kind and fought hard, sometimes too hard for what she thought right. That was why she had become friends with Severus as children. He also was smart and stubborn as well. But his completion was lanky, dark with hard eyes.

"But honestly how can you think Tom Riddle is ever going to beat Albus Dumbledore?" The girl laughed lightly bragging about Dumbledore's campaign. Which was the one for she was going to be working with, Lily's short term life goal was to get him re-elected. Severus was going to help with the opposing candidate, republican Tom Riddle.

Tom Riddle was about about keeping 'america' _American. _Which basically means anyone who isn't a white protestant who can trace their lineage back to the revolutionary war isn't really an American.

Democrat Dumbledore on the other hand, his whole campaign was about how everyone deserves equal treatment.

Severus crossed his arms over a black t-shirt. "Please that old man's gone soft. All he cares about is '_equality for all_.' "

Her brow furrowed, "Don't you think that's important? I mean people treat me like I'm less- you know what. No, no we're not going to talk about this." Both of Lily's parent born outside of the US, her mother from Germany, her father from Sweden. She felt slightly persecuted for them being immigrants.

"Agreed." He said too quickly his sunken face turning red.

Lily felt the meeting turning sour and decided she needed time to cool off about this. "Sev, I need to be off. I'm supposed to meet the campaign manager by one."

"Good luck with some old fart of a bleeding heart liberal," he quipped. Severus never liked democrats, besides for Lily of course. On a whole he found them quite uneducated, all they seem to care about was crying children and free love.

Lily sighed and picked up the tan to-go cup of tea, "I rather be a bleed heart liberal then a still beating Republican. See you Severus."

With that comment she strutted off out of the café. Sometimes she wondered why she was friends with Sev still. They had always been friends but sometimes the things he said, particularly about politics, make her severely uncomfortable. Those thoughts plagued her mind as she walked a few blocks in her leather lace up boots to her new job. This would be her first fully fledged campaign. Dumbledore was running for Senate, running for reelection actually. He was such a free spirit and open minded man. Lily was nervous just thinking of being in the same room as him.

She finally approached the office building, a blue 'VOTE FOR ALBUS DUMBLEDORE' sign hung in the window. She smiled broadly, took a deep breath and step inside the office.

The large room smelled heavily of strong coffee. There were large wooden desks turned every which way, all of them covered in spewed papers. Her almond shaped eyes scanned the premises for anywhere she could sign in. Ringing laugher filled her ears as she turned to see a group of guys around her age. Surprised to see anyone of her own age at all, _interns_, she decided.

The two loudest were dark and tall, both handsome, one with messy hair and glasses, the other with long black hair. The next was a lanky sandy haired boy. He looked a bit worn but otherwise happy. The last of the group was a short stout boy with a wide-eyed eagerness.

She decided to walk over and ask the boys for help. She tapped the one with glasses on the shoulder, "Excuse me?"

He turned around and peered slightly down at her. "Hey?"

"Can you point me too the-,"

"Sweetie the toilet's that way," the one with shoulder length hair answered. He gestured to the other side of the room giving her a quick once over.

Lily glared, suddenly feeling a bit under dressed in her jean shorts and an off the shoulder sweater. "I'm okay thanks. Actually I was looking for-,"

"Interns sign in over there. Hi I'm James." The dark handsome one with glasses answered. He offered a handshake. "I'd be more than happy to show you."

She crosses her arms, "I'm not an intern and if you could kindly point me in the direction of the campaign manager so we won't ever have to speak again."

"You've found him," the one called James dropped his outstretched hand and gestured to himself.

"James…," the tall blonde boy warned.

Lily looked between all the young men, waiting for one to crack a smile so she'd know it was a joke. "Please, that's a poor joke at best. What are you twenty-five?"

"Twenty-four actually," James smirked. "Now let's see you're-," He snapped. "Lily Evans we talked over the phone."

The young woman furrowed her brow. "_You're_ James Potter?"

"In the flesh. NYU graduate, born democrat and an amazing date if you're ever in need." His friends all laughed, while Lily blushed slightly.

The one with long hair jumped in, "While we're making introductions, Sirius Black here. Lady pleaser extraordinaire-"

The one with sandy hair cleared his throat, "Sirius, new employees watch it! I'm Remus by the way and this is Peter." The short boy waved shyly.

"James started it," Sirius mumbled.

Lily wasn't sure what to say to the group. But surely enough the sign on the desk James was leaning on said 'campaign manager' also he was drinking coffee from a mug which sat on the desk. "So … can you show me what I'm supposed to be doing?"

James smirked, "Sure. So as you may or may not know our number one goal here at Dumbledore campaign is to crush heartless Republicans, make them see some superior light on how to act humanly-,"

"James…," Came a sudden bellowing but melodious voice boomed out. An elderly but elegant gentleman stepped out and put a commanding hand on James's shoulder. Everyone in the room seem to turn to him. "I like to think we have some issues to argue besides crushing people."

"Of course Albus, just wanted to highlight the main point." James joked bashfully.

That's when Lily fully understood. The man standing in front of her was Albus Dumbledore. The politician she had admired since she was a child. She wasn't sure she could speak.

James cocked an eyebrow at Lily's astonished face. "Albus this is our new young adult public relations specialist Lily Evans, she's starting today."

Albus blue eyes crinkled as he smiled down on her, "Hello Lily. We have high hopes for you here and I'm sure you'll live up to them. You want to talk to me about anything my door is always open."

She nodded fast and swallowed, tripping over her words, "Yes sir, thank you."

He smiled at the boys and he then walked away. She watched him go with admiration painted all over her face.

"Watch the drool," Sirius quipped looking at the redhead's face.

"He's amazing." Lily practically whispered.

James nodded and nudged his head signaling her to follow him, "Agreed. Now Evans your desk is over here. Today we need you to fill out some basic paperwork and tomorrow we have a meeting tomorrow eight am."

He walked her over to the large wooden desk and slapped down a pile of papers. He folded his arms and ginned at her. She couldn't help but look at his nice arms, covered in a rolled up red plaid shirt. "If you ever need anything-,"

"Okay thanks Potter I think I'll manage."

He raised his eyebrows, "I like your spunk Evans." He turned to leave but then leaned down to speak to her. "Also I meant what I said about the date." He winked and walked back to his friends.

Lily started after him incredulously, who did he think he was? Who just saunters up to some girl they just met and hit on them so blatantly? Plus Lily didn't care that he was probably the youngest campaign manger ever or that his hair looks like he just woke up after having sex or that he was incredible handsome. She didn't care. Not one bit. He seemed pretentious, which is surprising considering the pure intentions of the campaign. _How could someone like that be leading something like this?_

_Stupid bleeding-heart liberal, _Lily thought as she filled in the paper work and tried not to watch him joke carelessly with his friends.

**Sorry if some of the political terms are off. Also I promise much more Jily and just better in general. The first chapter had to be sort of basic! So please please REVEIW! Love you all! **


End file.
